Granberia
Note: This character stems from a source material that is not suitable for minors. "I've lived for the sword since I was born. I'll show you the results of my lifetime of training!" ~Granberia, challenging the Goddess Illias to a fight. Granberia is a character from the eroge series Monster Girl Quest! Her player has been playing her since September 9th, 2014, and is the first to do so. Background Abandoned at a young age, Granberia was raised by the Great Spirit of Flame Salamander, whom trained the young dragonkin into what would be known as the Cursed Swordstyle. When the current Monster Lord Alipheese Fateburn XV died, a tournament was held to see who would become the next Monster Lord. Granberia joined it, competing against Tamamo, the Monster Lord's caretaker for the past five generations and Queen of the Kitsunes, Alma Elma, the Queen of Succubi, Erubetie, the Queen of Slimes, and Alipheese Fateburn XVI, or Alice, the daughter of the previous Monster Lord. That being said, Granberia joined the contest purely to test her skills, and almost came out victorious, only to lose second to Alice. Afterwards, Alice made the four other competitors the Heavenly Knights, and Granberia took up the mantle of the Heavenly Knight of Flame. She served Alice loyally out of pride for her race. Years later, Granberia would raze the city of Illiasburg, routing out the followers of the Goddess Illias who denounced all monsters as evil and an enemy to humanity. There she met a up-and-coming hero by the name of Luka whom challenged her despite his inexperience. She was impressed by his bravery, and even more impressed by the fact he knew a Cursed Sword technique. She quickly learned that Luka was actually traveling with the Monster Lord Alice herself, whom ordered Granberia to cease her crusade on the city for the time being. Granberia complied, returning to the Monster Lord's castle. Afterwards, Granberia tested Luka out several times on his adventure towards the Monster Lord's castle, finding herself intrigued by his massive potential and prowess, as well as his ideal of coexistence between humans and monsters. When he finally reached the castle, he fought her and the other Heavenly Knights, all of them pledging to follow in his ideal of coexistence. Despite the job of a hero being to kill the Monster Lord, Luka refused to after traveling with her for all throughout his journey. This angered the Goddess Illias, and in turn, led to her declaring war on humanity and monsters alike. Granberia was heavily wounded in the initial siege on the Monster Lords castle post her fight with Luka, and unable to contribute to the war effort for a time. However, when a plan to storm Heaven was formulated, Granberia had recovered, her and the other Heavenly Knights storming in to fight the angels on their own turf, and assisting in taking down the Goddess Illias, fighting the god until her mind, spirit, and body were all but to worn out to function and she was knocked out once more, leaving Luka and Alice to land the finishing blow on Illias, leading to the possibility of coexistence between humans, monsters, and angels alike. Afterwards, Granberia settled down to train humans in the way of the sword up until when the multiverse was a thing that happened. Involvement Granberia entered the multiverse by way of ending up in Death Mountain. With no direction or knowledge of where she was, she traversed deeper into the caverns until she ran across her mentor, Salamander, who was fending of a Queen Dodongo. The two together managed to defeat the beast, at the cost of Granberia nearly getting killed in the process thanks to the multiverse drain taking away the most of her capabilities. When it was all said and done, Salamander informed Granberia that she's positive that the other three Great Spirits are in the multiverse. Granberia since the swore to make sure they're all safe, as even out of universe, if any of them died it would lead to catastrophic events back at home. She had spent a time training at the Crater Coliseum to try and regain some lost power, even if the idea of fighting for entertainment was slightly deplorable to her, she met many of potential friends and allies before going out into the multiverse to begin her search for the Spirits. Her search led her to Faerûn, and with the help of Salamander quickly discovered that Gnome was likely in a place known as the Darkest Dungeon. The lord of the area was recruiting people from across the world to help and try deal with the dangers of the dungeon, so Granberia traveled to the blighted land that held the dungeon with three other individuals in hopes to find the Great Spirit before it was too late. Relationships Lots of developments, little conclusions. We'll see where they go at a later time. Powers and Capabilities Granberia is an exceptional swordswoman, having developed the Cursed Sword swordstyle that utilizes the elements of wind, water, fire, and earth. "Move like the wind, with the strength of the earth, heart calm and flowing like water, with attacks holding the blazing power of fire." Naturally, Granberia is attuned to all of the elements, fire especially. While it takes substantial effort to utilize all the elements at the same time, it makes her an almost impeccable and perfect fighter with almost no weaknesses. Thusly, Granberia is a very balanced fighter that prefers to strike when the time is right, then overwhelm her opponent with a relentless offense that makes for the perfect defense. Quotes "It's a foolish thought, but it's one I will foolishly fight for until I can no longer stand!" ~Granberia to Avarosa, on the coexistence between man and monster. Trivia * Granberia is the first active character on the board to hail from a pornographic source material, followed only by Illias of the same series and Uesugi Kenshin of Sengoku Rance. * This Granberia is from the original Monster Girl Quest timeline, as opposed to the alternate timeline proposed in the Monster Girl Quest Paradox RPG. See also Frank West Kotone Shiomi General Esdeath External Links Granberia's stats Granberia on the Monster Girl Quest Wiki NOTE: Website contains adult content. Category:Player Characters